


Into The Light

by Boopoopeedoo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Image, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Making Love, Non-Graphic Smut, Romantic Fluff, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopoopeedoo/pseuds/Boopoopeedoo
Summary: The first time Vision and Wanda make love, they leave the lights turned off. ScarletVision, one-shot.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Into The Light

**Author's Note:**

> AN:Just a little one-shot that started kicking around in my brain, begging to be written. Enjoy!

The first time Vision and Wanda make love, they keep the lights turned off. Because as beautiful as Wanda Maximoff is, as beautiful as Vision believes she is, she does not see herself the same way. Wanda bears scars, both physical and mental. Wanda is imperfect. She is insecure.

But that's okay, because Vision is too, although he has never said it aloud. Insecure about his appearance, an appearance a monster chose. He suggests using his human disguise, but Wanda rejects the idea. She loves him as he is, has loved him even before he had a disguise.

They fumble in the dark, awkward, and a little bit nervous, but that was to be expected. It is Vision's first time.. and Wanda's too, in a way. The first time with someone whom she really, truly loved.

In time, they find their way, through soft, sweet kisses, and shy, gentle touches. Eventually, Wanda guides Vision inside her. He enters easily, and fits so perfectly, as though he was made for her, which Vision supposed he was. She whimpers when he moves, and Vision panics, afraid he had hurt her, but Wanda quickly reassured him that he did not.

"Se simte bine" She'd told him. "It feels good. You feel good.."

"S-So do you" He'd replied, and Vision soon grew to love the sounds he drew from Wanda with each thrust, the little sighs and moans that escaped her throat, mingling with his own sounds of pleasure.

Wanda had cried out Vision's name as she came, and he had cried out hers in return. He told her he loved her, more than any words could say. She said she loved him just the same.

Afterwards, as they lay happily tangled together, they still didn't turn on the light. They felt safer in the dark.  
\--

Time passed, and they still didn't turn on the light. They didn't need to.

Wanda and Vision came to know each other's bodies well enough, even in darkness, to love each other without seeing. Her fingers could easily trace the lines of Vibranium across his torso, her lips could find a particularly sensitive spot on his shoulder. His mouth could find her lips, her neck, her breast.

They didn't need the light, not really.

But sometimes, if whatever special, secret place they were meeting had a window, Wanda would let Vision open it, just a little, just enough for the moon to break through and bathe them in gentle light.

In Moonlight, they could see just enough, without giving up the safety of the dark. Vision liked seeing Wanda a little better, seeing the look on her face when he helped her reach that moment of perfect bliss. He knew that Wanda liked watching him too, even if he could not understand why.

Vision would always tell her that he loved her, tell her how beautiful she was. Not just that he thought she was beautiful. He said it as though it was fact.

"You are beautiful, Wanda."

Wanda would smile softly, and curl closer to him.

"When you say that, Vizh, I can almost believe it."  
\--

Then he had died, and so had she, for a while. Eventually, through a series of miracles that Vision only partially understood, they were alive and together again. It was sometime after that before they were ready to be intimate again but when they were.. when they were it was something so, so special.

Wanda was kissing him, deeply, passionately, lovingly. As she'd moved to take off the nightdress she'd been wearing, Vision reached to turn off their bedside lamp, but Wanda stopped him.

"Don't. I.. I need to see you, Vision. To know you're real. That this.. is real."

And Vision had nodded, pulling his hand away from the lamp.

"I.. Alright."

Wanda had removed her nightdress, and Vision remembered being quite sure that his synthetic heart had stopped, because this was the first time he had seen her naked in full light. She truly was a beautiful thing to behold. When Vision had regained something resembling senses, he quickly bared himself to even the odds.

Wanda had straddled Vision's lap and slowly sank onto him.

For the first time, they made love with the light on, their full truth in the open. There was nothing left to hide now, nothing could be scarier than where they had already been, nothing more frightening than one of them living without the other.

Wanda had rocked against him slowly. There was no need to rush. Vision's eyes had been drinking her in, he kissed and touched wherever he could reach, all the scars and blemishes, everything she hadn't wanted him to see, only made her more beautiful, more perfect to him.

He moved his hips with hers, slowly rising towards that blissful peak together, until they finally fell, crying out into the soft light of the room.

"I love you.." Wanda had whispered. "So much.."

"I love you too.." Vision had replied. "You are so beautiful."

And as Wanda had looked at him in the light, able to see every perfect detail of his face, his awed expression, the way his eyes sparkled when he looked her.. She smiled, a bright, wonderful smile.

"I know. So are you."

Vision saw himself, reflected in Wanda's eyes. And he believed her.


End file.
